Not The Average Babysitter Continued
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: So this is just a continuation of Angelus Tenebrae's story! Basically, Raven's not the average babysitter. Read the original before reading this please! Review and tell me who Raven should be with!
1. Nevermore

Don't own Teen Titans or the original story!

So, the amazing author, Angelus Tenebrae, is taking a little break and handed this story over to me! I'm not as good of an author as her, but I hope this isn't too bad!

I only intend to have a few more chapters for this by the way so don't expect too much!

Here goes, sorry for the suckiness!

* * *

Raven felt like she was going to explode. She had to take care of three kids. And deal with at least a dozen hormonal boys who seem to only have eyes for her.

Then, a wicked idea popped into Raven's head. It was time to get rid of some of the boys.

But, where to start? She sighed, she would have to sort out her feelings out at least a little. She finally finished putting the kids to sleep, and went to her side table.

She pulled out the Nevermore mirror and entered.

Brave: Oh my gosh, go Speedy!

Lust: Aqua, Aqua!

Anger: Wykkyd is so evil, I love it!

Happy: Jericho's so sweet! Go to him!

Intelligence: Robin has been to Hell and back for you. It would make the most sense to take interest in him.

Everyone was screaming at once, which didn't help Raven's situation.

This was not good at all. All the emotions were divided. Each one wanted a different boy which meant she would have to go talk to each one, and see why they liked that particular boy. Great…

Then, realization hit the sorceress, and she left the mirror as quickly as she possibly could.

She may not have figured out which boy she wanted to date, but one's name was never mentioned by any of the emotions. Not even once.

Time to go pay X a visit.

* * *

Review! Sorry it's short and not nearly as good as Angelus's original was! **Oh, and ideas on who Raven should be with?**


	2. Not Red X

I do not own Teen Titans!

* * *

_Time to go pay X a visit._

Raven took a breath in, and knocked on the ex- villain's door.

"Who is it?" A deep voice called from inside the room.

"Raven." The door slid open at her voice.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" X nodded, and Raven stepped into the room.

It was a lot like Robin's. Dimly lit, papers everywhere, not a lot of furniture.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

The sorceress sighed, "Well, my emotions have been all over the place lately, particularly love, and I've made some bad decisions that have led me to capture many people's hearts. I know I want to be with one of the people I have become close to lately, but-"

"But it's not me, right?" X asked, not surprised.

"Was it that obvious?" Raven delicately smiled at him.

"Raven, you said it yourself, you've captured a lot of our hearts," He referred to the Titan men, "But you and I both know that only one of us has your heart. And it's clear as day to me who it is."

Raven's eyes snapped up to him, "Who?"

X chuckled, "I can't give you the answer to that, you have to figure it out on your own!"

"At least help me eliminate someone?"

"Alright, fine. Who are you thinking about?"

"It's come down to Wykkyd, Jericho, Robin, Aqualad, and Speedy."

"Well, which one of them don't you like?"

"I don't know!" Raven laid down on his bed, frustrated. He simply stood beside her.

"Think about it Raven. Unite your emotions, and the right choice will come easily." X advised.

Raven closed her eyes. All the voices were jumbled, her emotions were still all over the place in Nevermore.

**Get rid of Wykk-**

**No, Robin!**

**We don't want Aqualad!**

**Boo Spee-**

**You hate Wykkyd!**

**Go away Jericho!**

**How could you even think about loving Spee-**

This was too hard. They were all over the place.

_Unite your emotions, and the right choice will come easily._

She had to bring her emotions together. She could do this. All she had to do was focus.

**You don't love Jericho.**

The emotions rang clearly in one united voice. Raven got off the bed.

"Thanks for the help X, I don't know what I would've done without you." She waved, and walked out of the room.

"No problem Rae!" He called.

* * *

Review!


	3. Not Jericho

Do not own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

So, this originally belonged to Angelus Tenebrae! Just finishing it up for her!

Oh, and I also decided who Raven will end up with!

* * *

"Hey Jericho, could we talk?" Raven sat down next to the mute Titan in the common room.

**Sure Raven**. He signed.

"So, um, I don't exactly know how to say this, but-"

**I'm not your choice?**

"Was I that obvious?"

Jericho nodded,

**Plus, it's kind of clear who your choice will be.**

"Who?"

Jericho smiled, **You know I can't tell you Raven.**

"Yeah, yeah, I've got to figure it out myself. X knew too, it seems like I'm the only one who doesn't know who my soul mate is. I just- I feel like- never mind."

**What is it Rae?**

"I feel like love should be a choice of the best, not process of elimination."

Jericho's smile grew,

**You already knew who you loved Raven, the rest of us just came along and clouded your judgment.**

"Would you just tell me who I should choose?"

**I can't.**

Raven sighed, and fell back on the couch.

She just had to think about this logically.

Which one of these boys would actually cause her an inconvenience?

She cringed at her own cold thoughts, but it was a valid place to start. And she had to start using reason, or she would be stuck like this forever.

Wykkyd was a villain. Did she really want to have to deal with that? Did she love him that much?

Answer: No.

Time to go chat with the infamous Kyd Wykkyd. Who knows? Maybe even he would know who Raven would obviously pick in the end since everyone beside her did.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, but my own fics get first priority! Sorry! Review!


	4. Not Wykkyd

I don't own Teen Titans!

**TWO CHAPTERS LEFT!**

Thank you so much to 2redmouse2, Misticcat, animalsavior, Angelus Tenebrae, and Guest for reviewing!

Guest- Here's the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

This originally belonged to Angelus Tenebrae!

* * *

_Time to go chat with the infamous Kyd Wykkyd._

Raven took a breath in. She just had to get this over with. She walked to the park bench where Wykkyd was sitting.

"Hey." She softly smiled.

**Hey.** He signed.

"Um, so, I don't think that we, whatever we are, really have a chance in the future. I'm sorry, it's just that we're on different sides and all-"

**Raven. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I understand.**

"Thanks." They sat there in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"I just, I don't know who to choose."

**Hm?**

"Well, there are other guys that- I- um- well-"

**Ah, so there's others who have captured your attention.**

"Yep, and I'm not exactly sure which one I'm in love with."

**Well, I might as well make sure I lose you to a worthy adversary. Who's in the running?**

"Speedy, Aqualad, and Robin."

**Oh please, Raven, even I can tell you which one doesn't fit in there.**

"What?"

**What is the number one thing you can't stand in a guy?**

"That's easy. When he thinks he's all that, and that he's so awesome."

**You can't stand someone with a big ego.**

"Yeah, so?"

**Hello? Which one of the three guys you just listed has a big ego?**

Realization just hit Raven, "Speedy."

She got up, and gave Wykkyd a small smile, "Thank you so much."

**Glad I could help. Oh, and Raven: Good luck.**

Raven flashed one more smile his way and headed back to the tower.

* * *

Review!


	5. Robin or Aqualad?

Don't own Teen Titans.

Thanks 2redmouse2, Misticcat, animalsavior, Angelus Tenebrae, and Guest for reviewing!

This story originally belonged to Angelus Tenebrae, and as I said before, I'm just finishing it up for them!

Guest- Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_You can't stand someone with a big ego._

_Realization just hit Raven, "Speedy."_

"Speedy, I need to talk to you." Raven stood in front of his door, which he refused to open.

"I'm busy, Rae." He called from the other side.

That's when she heard it. He was _panting._

"Do you- do you have someone in there?" A moment of silence ensued before the door opened revealing a sighing Speedy.

Raven looked behind him, and then she noticed it. Or rather, she noticed _her._

The girl had brown eyes, and black hair full of volume.

"Cheshire?" The sorceress asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Hey Rae Rae." The villainess saluted.

Raven smirked, "Well, I came here to tell you that we weren't going to work out, but apparently you already knew that."

The archer sighed, "It was fun while it lasted. You know the whole two minutes."

"Oh quit being so negative about all this, you have a girlfriend. Speaking of which, would you mind if I talked to her for a sec?" The purple haired girl asked.

The boy didn't have time to answer because Cheshire had already pushed him out of the room, and pulled Raven in.

"Just call me Jade. What do you want to talk about?"

Raven appreciated the girl's straight forwardness.

"Robin or Aqualad?"

Jade seemed to appreciate Raven's straight forwardness as well.

"They're both hot."

"Not helping."

"Well, it's obvious who's right for you."

"Obvious to everyone, but me."

"Raven, who's been there for you throughout everything? Who's never left your side? Who do you trust more? Who do you love?"

It all hit Raven then.

**_You already knew who you loved Raven, the rest of us just came along and clouded your judgment._**

**_You can't stand someone with a big ego._**

_But you and I both know that only one of us has your heart. And it's clear as day to me who it is._

_Robin has been to Hell and back for you. It would make the most sense to take interest in him._

She was in love with Robin.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	6. Happily Ever After

Do not own the Teen Titans!

Thank you to the lovely reviewers/readers/followers/favoriters of this story!

Speed updating! Yay! One story complete!

* * *

_She was in love with Robin._

After saying goodbye to Cheshire, Raven sped to the common room. She wasn't disappointed when she found her leader sitting there on the couch.

"Hey Rae, what's up?" Robin smiled, and Raven sat next to him.

How exactly was she supposed to go about this? She could flirt with him, and hint what she was trying to say until he acted…

Eh, she wasn't one for impassiveness with these kinds of things.

"I'm in love with you." She stated nonchalantly, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He simply sat there for a minute in silence.

Raven finally got impatient and hissed, "Well?"

"I'm in love with you too." He smiled sweetly at her.

And, the two birds lived happily ever after.

* * *

I know, short and cheesy ending! But, I figured, not much else was needed! **Review**!

Thank you ever so much to the lovely reviewers/readers/followers/favoriters of this story:

Annabelle4.0

2redmouse2

coolrockergirl

icetenten

Guest

Angelus Tenebrae

animalsavior

Misticcat

Snix7

Alchemist15

Ravens dark master

Gabyarevalo

You all are awesome!

One huge, special thank you to Angelus Tenebrae! Thank you for the opportunity to finish such a wonderful story!


End file.
